A Lost Cause
by LordCielPhantomhive
Summary: Sasuke's back and everything's just about the same in Konohagakure as it was before. But why is Naruto so unhappy if this is what he had wanted in the first place? Maybe Sasuke knows why...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's been about a year since I've written anything. I had a block, and plus I've been through a lot lately which prevented me from creating any stories. But I'm hoping that now, I can actually get some work done. Tonight is a beautiful night: a full moon, dark clouds, and it's quiet. I don't know, maybe it's just me, but that gives me insperation. :]**

**Well, I've started a fresh new start. I deleted all my stories from before because I have no love for them anymore. I'm going to start new stories that hopefully, will be even better. So I'll stop wasting your time if you took the time to read this. Now, enjoy the story.**

**Review, favorite, stuff like that and I'll know you like it and that will encourage me to keep writing! Thank you very much!**

**(This is an ANBU SasuNaru story. Just read, you'll catch on. Naruto's viewpoint, all of it.)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A Lost Cause**

It's been 4 years since Sasuke returned to Konohagakure, where he truly belongs. He returned right before my 17th birthday, and I couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift. I had my best friend back, the only one who truly knew what it was like to feel alone. No guidance from loving parents, no brothers or sisters to confide in, no grandparents, aunts or uncles, nothing. Though Sasuke had once had that, but his brother had taken them from him but left him alive. We all knew that story though. We also know my story, the boy who had the Kyuubi (Nine-tailed fox) sealed inside of him when only a baby by the Hokage at that time. So there's really no point in reviewing all of this.

You think I would be happy that Sasuke was back and that I could see him everyday again. Sakura was happy, of course. She had been immune towards love for Sasuke for a while, but who could really resist that Uchiha? She had fallen right back in love with him just last year. I gave her credit, she managed to resist for a whole year or so. But as you would assume, she returned to her vicious, overprotective, violent ways again. Ino and her fought like they were Academy students again, girls still swooned over Sasuke, he still didn't care, I still got jealous. All was where it should be, yet...I wasn't happy.

I wasn't sure why I was unhappy though, that was the odd thing. All of this had once made me happy before when I was 12 and just about the most stupid thing that ever walked the planet. But now, I was 19 years of age, I was an adult now. Well, legally I was an adult. But maturity wise, I'm still young and I know it. Though I'd never let anyone see that I was perfectly capable of being mature. It wouldn't be as fun, really. Plus, I am famous for making people underestimate me then turning it around so it bit them in the ass. It was the Uzumaki Naruto way, and everyone in Konoha knew that. Now that I was legally an adult, my love for what I had back then (besides ramen, that stuff is still fucking delicious!) doesn't appeal to me anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'd prefer this over what I had when I was 15, any day! I was happy to know that Sasuke was here to stay, and he wasn't going anywhere. But there was just something missing...something I was craving.

----

It was early summer, June something...I didn't keep track. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura had invited me to eat at some kind of restaurant that I bet Lee would have liked. Most of their food was spicy, and there was no ramen. I had just ordered a few dumplings, which was very odd for me, I'll admit. I was busy chewing on the tip of the straw that was floating in my iced tea, with my chin resting in my hand. I was watching a bird fly around in loops happily, then rest itself on a electrical wire.

"Naruto, are you okay? You haven't eaten anything."

"Hm?"

I looked over at my two teammates and former teacher, they were all watching me. One concerned face, one half concerned, and one not concerned at all. Sakura had been the one who talked to me, she was waiting for an answer.

I released the straw from my mouth and gave her a genuine smile and a thumbs up. "Yeah, Sakura-chan! I'm great! Just not that hungry, that's all! Hahaha!"

"You know,...not every answer requires a stupid mouthful of laughter."

My laughter had been cut short and I glared over at Sasuke, the one who had made the rude comment (as always). "Well, excuse me! Maybe some of us have more than one emotion. Look, I'm Sasuke, I have to talk like this so people will swoon over me. And I have to have one expression alll the time."

I had been making a face as if I was sea-sick and using the deepest voice I could manage. Then I felt an extreme stinging pain in my face as my head swung to the side while being accompanied with a cracking sound.

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA! DON'T TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!"

"Now, now. Let's try to pretend that we're maturing adults here, children."

As I rubbed my face, Kakashi gave a little side note that I knew was mostly towards Sakura. She had such a temper, it was scary. My eyes were locked onto Sasuke, who's eyes were locked onto mine as well. He then looked away, obviously getting bored with watching me.

"Hey, Kakashi? I think I'm going to go for a stroll or something." I stood up, my stomach didn't want a thing to eat. I had no clue why.

"Are you sure, Naruto? You should probably eat something first. Shinobi need their fuel, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'll eat some ramen when I get home or something."

"Well, alright then...Remember, you three have a mission tomorrow. Be ready by the break of dawn."

"Gotcha', Kakashi-sensei!" I gave a little salute while smiling then turned on my heel and began walking off.

When I was a good distance away from the small group and there was hardly anyone around, I started to talk to myself. I had been doing it a lot more than usual, it kind of helped my mind unlock.

"Is there something wrong with me? ...you think I'd be happy, my skills have been improving, I'm an ANBU now, my friends are all alive, Sasuke's back, I'm no longer a little kid. What's up with me lately? It's starting to bug me now."

"Talking to yourself?"

"AH!"

I jumped from the voice that had suddenly spoken and sounded like it was right beside me. I had stopped walking and I threw my arms in defense dramatically, my left eye twitching and my jaw dropped. I was pretty sure I looked like I was trying to evolve into a new species. But it didn't last long, because it was just Sasuke. He was standing there, in a ANBU outfit that mirrored my own.

"SASUKE! Teme! You don't just follow someone, not talk, then whisper in their ear like a pedophile! Ya' creep!"

I guess he found this amusing, because he gave a soft smirk then removed one hand from his pockets and used it to smack my forehead. It gave me a little stumble backwards, which didn't help my angry mood with him.

"Relax, you dobe. Kakashi told me to follow you and make sure you didn't walk into a telephone pole and injure your delicate self."

Oh, he knew how to get under my skin! He started walking again, but I ran to catch up and walked beside him. I dropped the little arguement; Sasuke and I hardly got to talk by ourselves. So it was kind of pointless to spend it doing what we usually did,...I guess.

"So, you did? Aw, Sasuke! You _DO_ care!"

"No. I don't care, I'm only making sure I have another partner for tomorrow's mission. The more, the better."

"Well, jeez. Don't sugar-coat it, teme."

We talked in silence for a little longer, which was fine by me. But it was also a little awkward since we were heading for the quietest part of Konoha. A little hot springs surrounded by a tiny forest. It was pretty, but it was kind of where lovers went to, um...Do that lovey-dove stuff in the hot springs. But the forest was basically never occupied at all.

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind? Or do I have to shake it out of you?"

"Wha-?"

"You know what I mean."

Sasuke always saw right through me, and I should have known by now. I looked away, pursing my lips together as if I thought that would be an answer. Sasuke didn't give any signal that he was content with it. Sighing, I started rambling on, not sure if it made any sense.

"I've just been thinking...It's been four years since you've returned. Things are basically like they used to be, except we're no longer Genin and we're ANBU. But,..."

"But?"

"But...I'm not happy with any of it."

Sasuke stopped walking and so did I. He turned to me, his eyes narrowed and his gaze hard. "Aren't you the one who begged me to come back all the time? The one who chased me down because you wanted this?"

I was a little shocked Sasuke had actually been listening, so I was thrown off gaurd. "I-..."

"And now you're saying that you don't want it?"

"No! No, I'm not saying that! I'm content, but I'm just not...content enough, I guess. I guess I want something,...I don't know..._more_."

A soft chuckle came from Sasuke as he shook his head and positioned himself to a sit on a tree root that arched its way out of the ground to make a nice seat. "Naruto, Konoha doesn't have much more than this to offer."

"Sasuke...why do you say stuff like that?"

"Like what?"

"You talk so negatively about your home. This is where you were born and where you grew up. You don't feel any sort of connection, whatsoever?"

"I never said that."

"Well, it sounded like it."

Then there was silence. I'm not sure how long it lasted, mostly because I had been thinking during most of it. But Sasuke broke the silence eventually.

"So...what do you want?"

I watched him, he was watching me as I thought. What did I want? Did I want to become stronger? Of course, I've always wanted that. Well, if it's not that, and it's not to become Hokage, then what was it?

"I'm not sure. It's just one of those things...you know you want it, but you're not sure what it is."

"I've never had that."

I rolled my eyes then smacked the air with my hand, the contact being silent. "Shut up, Sasuke. You're not helping at all!"

This time Sasuke sighed, and he ran a hand through his dark hair before looking at me with a slightly tilted head.

"So, if you don't know what it is...find out what it is. Don't just sit here, moping about it. Do something about it instead. I can't believe _I _have to tell _you _that, of all people."

I thought about what he had said for a moment, my finger tapping my chin multiple times. I guess he was right. Sulking about wasn't going to help anything, it was only going to worsen mood and attract attention. The kind of attention that I actually dislike and don't want. So, for once, I'd take Sasuke's advice. I'd figure out what it is that I've been yearning for, and I'd get it. I promised myself right there and then that no matter what it turned out to be, I'd get it.

"Yeah...you're right!"

"You know..."

I looked back up, his tone catching my attention. I'd never really heard Sasuke use such a tone, and I wasn't sure exactly what kind of tone it was. But it wasn't his usual low, uncaring tone. He was also slowly taking steps towards me, his arms at his side. It looked like he was about ready to come up and choke me.

"You aren't an adult yet, you're still technically a teenager...Your hormones are raging still, and probably even worse now since I'm just about sure that you have never done anything. I wouldn't be surprised if what you want..."

"What are you getting at, teme?"

"Maybe you want sex, Naruto. You could be bored, you never know."

I felt my cheeks grow really warm, and I knew I was blushing from embarrassment. I was staring up at Sasuke since he was still taller than I was.

"_Sasuke_...! You perv...!"

Both of his eyebrows raised as he finally stopped, a small amount of space was between us. His eyes were burning into mine with such intensity, it made me feel like a bug under a microscope. I had no clue what he was thinking, and half of me didn't want to know. Yet, there was another half of me that was _dying _to know what it was he was thinking at this exact moment.

"I'm serious. You're a male, and still a teenager. Most likely a virgin too,...no, you are a virgin. I can't believe I even considered that. You should really hook up with someone, Naruto. Before you're fifty years old and single."

My mouth was hanging open at everything he just said. He was mocking me because I was a virgin, and on top of it, he was telling _me _that I should date someone! Did he even have room to talk? My whole life, not once had I ever seen Sasuke holding hands with a girl. Yet he had the guts to tell me how to live my love-life. He was just full of surprises.

"Excuse me? I've never seen you with anyone! When have you ever dated someone!?"

"Who says I needed to _date_?"

"...you're disgusting!"

I turned around and began stomping off. I really regretted the second part of this conversation, and if I were to review it over in my head, I wouldn't be able to remember what got us to this conversation of sex. I highly doubted that was what I was yearning for. Sasuke was just a secret pervert, a pervert just like Kakashi and Jiraiya. I knew now that Sasuke was one sly person, he had been sleeping around these past 4 years. Well, for his sake, I hope he didn't have some kind of STD. It made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it all. Especially Sasuke and some girl, in bed...

"UGH! That's so disgusting! It's going to be in my head all night!"

----

It was going on midnight, and I had just brushed my teeth and gotten in my boxers. My bag was all packed; I was all set to go for the mission tomorrow!

Getting in my bed, I set the alarm clock for a early time. Way earlier than I usually would get up at. When I had nothing to do, I'd sleep in very late. Sometimes if I was extremely tired, or just extremely lazy, I'd sleep until 1-3 in the afternoon! Then usually, the result would be me staying up almost all hours of the night. It was really unhealthy, and not to mention, it was a pain to break a habit like that. Iruka, basically my father figure, always nagged me about that. He told me that one day, it's going to severely effect me one day. He was probably right, but not many people cared about what would happen to them down the road. That's why they dyed their hair, slacked off in school, and hell, they even smoked!

Laying down, I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. And wouldn't you know it, a mental video of Sasuke's and my conversation began playing unwillingly. His words rang right through my head as clear as a bell.

"_Maybe you want sex, Naruto. You could be bored, you never know_."

I gazed down my body that was covered with my blanket and was only visible thanks to the moonlight that shined down into my room. Was I really just..._sexually_ bored? Could Sasuke be right? If so, then should I really get a girlfriend or something to help with the situation?

"NO! That's disgusting, Naruto! Besides, that's not what girlfriends are supposed to be for...Well, only when you get serious. But relationships are supposed to be based on love and commitment. That's what Iruka says, so that's what it is."

I pushed my bottom lip into my mouth and ran my tongue along it, back and forth for a few times. Then I gently bit it and sucked for a moment. It was just a thinking tactic.

"I guess I could...NO! Just go to sleep, Naruto. You have a mission tomorrow, you need to sleep."

Turning onto my stomach, I sighed and closed my eyes. I relaxed and then let everything just slowly melt away from my mind. I was able to forget everything just for the moment, I had been unknowingly exhausted. I fell asleep within a minute.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, that's chapter 1 for you. It's almost 3:30 as I finish this up. So I'm pretty tired, I'm sure I'll be able to sleep now. Yaaay. :D Anyway, just to let you all know, I'm trying not to give out the few spoilers that I actually know, myself. And to answer questions that I'm sure I'll get:**

**Yes, Naruto was thinking about masturbation. Yes, there will be "love" scenes if you know what I mean. Who would read it if it was just boring old kissing? Come on, now. No, I do not like Sakura and she will have a little mean-ness to her now and later on. Sorry, Sakura-lovers. No offense or anything! Yes, I will be updating very soon! So read away. My life only evolves around myspace, yaoi, anime, roleplaying, writing, and Queer as Folk. Basically. :] Anyway, I'm going to bed. Hope you all liked it!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Look out for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I'm sure you're probably pretty...upset with me at the moment for not posting in like...a month. And I don't blame you, I'm very, very sorry. A lot has been going on lately, and school is already coming...Oh, dear lord shoot me. -.-'**

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Hope you like it. =D**

______________________________________________________________________________

**A Lost Cause**

I think my luck was starting to get worse each day. If you've ever been sleeping and you have this feeling that you've slept in, and you look at the clock and see that you have, you know what I'm talking about.

I woke with a small jump and turned to my clock, one eye covered by my comfortable walrus sleeping cap that I wore every night. "_SHIT! _Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

I leaped out of bed and ran for the bathroom as quick as I could possibly manage. Slamming the door shut, I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad. But I was hoping I'd squeeze in a shower, it helped wake me up. Fortunately, I wouldn't smell or anything because I had showered before I went to bed at night. Taking the cap off and tossing it to the side, I soaked my blonde hair then scrubbed it with shampoo. I then rinsed it in the sink until all the soap was out. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair until it was just damp. I said a little mental prayer in my head, thankful that I was a boy and not a girl who had long hair that took forever to dry. I'd been in deep shit if I were. I then brushed my teeth then ran back into my bedroom. I pulled on my clothes and while I was zipping up my pants, I realized I had some "business" to attend. Groaning, I ran back to the bathroom while snapping on my mask that looked similar to a fox. It was white and had pointed ears then two red marks on each cheek. Tsunade had put in a word for me and had it made special for me, so it was very precious to me. I kept it a box when I didn't need it, up in my closet.

I shut the door again and undid my pants but before I did what I needed to, I looked in the toilet. There was my poor walrus hat, in my toilet. I pulled back my mask so it sat on my head as I looked at it with a frustrated and terrified face.

"Damn it all! Argggh!"

I took it out of the toilet while making a disgusted face. At least the toilet didn't have anything in it, and it was clean. I then placed it in the sink and sighed. "Don't worry little buddy, I'll get you all cleaned up in a second."

After I finished my business, I picked up my walrus cap and then gently placed it on the sink so I could wash my hands. While I washed my hands, I watched the cap with pity as if it were a person. Drying my hands on a towel, I picked up the sleeping cap and stood there, holding it up in the air. Tapping my chin, I thought for a moment. "How should I do this? I don't have a blow dryer...Wait, what time is it?"

I poked my head out to gaze at my clock, I had a total of 3 minutes to be at the gates.

"AGH, NO! You got to be _KIDDING _me!"

I wrung the cap as best I could and as fast as I could. I then half-smiled at the poor thing. "Sorry, I have no time."

I scurried out to my bedroom and picked up my bag and put the cap in its own decently-sized pocket so I wouldn't get anything else wet. Lord knew I didn't need that. "Alright...I think I have everything...!"

Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I headed for the door while pushing the ANBU mask right back over my face. I slipped on my shoes before opening the door and stepping out. Turning around, I locked it with the keys then slipped those into my pocket. I would put them in my bag later when I arrived at the gates. I rushed down the streets as fast as I could possibly go, dodging people on the way. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Watch out!"

--

Panting, I was bent down and gripping my knees while trying to catch my breath. Sakura was blabbing at me angrily, and for once, I just wanted to shake her.

"Do you realize how long we've been waiting!? Naruto, do you _ever _take anything serious? This is a _serious _mission, so don't you dare mess it up!"

I looked up out of the corner of my eye to the right. Sasuke was standing there, resting against the wall right next to the large gates that we were going to leave through. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were locked right on me. He was always staring at me like this, and it really made me creeped out. I wondered what he was thinking with those unemotional eyes that I expected were menacing underneath that mask that hid his emotions. Sakura's words were drowned out as my breath stopped and I slowly stood up straight. Countless of times have I just returned this gaze, I think sometimes we could do this all day. But usually Sasuke would eventually look away, looking annoyed or angry. I had no clue what I did that made him so annoyed and angry with me. Did I really disgust that much that he couldn't even stand looking at me? Sometimes I knew Sasuke like the back of my hand, and then other times...

"Naruto! Are you even listening!?"

Sakura's face blocked my view of Sasuke now. She looked strict and impatient, she had her hands on her hips and her naturally pink eyebrows were raised.

"Uh...yeah, of course! You said that this mission is serious."

A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and let her shoulders slouch some. That was a good sign, it meant she was cooling down. She then turned her pink head to look at Kakashi. He was standing there, reading another porn book. She smiled softly, ignoring that little fact. "Kashi-sensei, we're ready to go now!"

The gray-haired man looked up from his book. His only revealed eye a little bit wider than usual. Obviously, he had been really into this book at the moment. It made me a little curious and a smile I hardly used took over my lips. It was just a guy thing, I guess. Sakura was totally oblivious to the whole thing though. "Oh. Alright, children. Let's be on our way then now."

Placing his book in the back pocket of his pants, he headed over to the 2 men that controlled the gates' opening and closing. After a few words had been exchanged between 1 of the men and him, the other man had moved from his position. Then I could hear the groaning from the doors as they were being opened. I looked over at the spot again where Sasuke had been, but he wasn't there.

"I'm right here."

"AH!"

Like yesterday, I took that same position while staring at Sasuke in disbelief. I then clenched my hands into fists and glared at him.

"SASUKE! I told you about that yesterday! Cut it out!"

Sasuke was pleased with my anger as he smirked. He then pulled his own mask down so it covered his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess. I didn't mean to scare you...Why is your backpack wet?"

I pulled my mask down as well then turned my head to gaze at the side where I had put my cap. It had made a dark, damp circle in the pocket.

"Oh...that's my walrus cap. I dropped it in the toilet and I had no time to dry it. Wai-...PRINCESS!?"

Sasuke ignored my shout as we began walking and he sighed from annoyance. He then unzipped my pocket and took the damp and slightly dripping cap from my backpack. He held it up and stared at it. "You're a dumbass, you know that, right?"

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"DON'T TELL SASUKE TO SHUT UP, NARUTO!"

I could see this mission was going to be enjoyable. I looked back at Kakashi who was standing at the gates that we had left a decent distance behind us now. He was waving casually.

"Have a good time, you three! Be careful!"

I looked forward again and sighed softly, closing my eyes as I tried to relax. I could hear Sakura talking with a flirty tone to Sasuke. Things were like it should be, but that feeling came back. I knew I had to figure out what it was before it distracted me so much that it would put all 3 of us in danger. I could never let that happen, Sasuke and Sakura meant a lot to me.

But I had no idea that things were going to change dramatically...

**--**

We had been walking for hours on end with no breaks, and my legs were cramping and my feet were extremely sore. Sasuke didn't seem to be feeling any of this, and I knew Sakura was feeling it, but she was trying to pull off a brave appearance for Sasuke to impress him. But Sasuke never _actually _paid attention to her whenever she did something that was supposively impressive for a girl. Or just overall impressive. Sasuke really only took pride in his own accomplishments and never took notice to anyone else. I think I was the only one in Konohagakure who could see that Sasuke was a selfish jerk with had the biggest ego ever possible on the face of this planet. Everyone else thought he was just _so _amazing, so..._perfect_.

It didn't even make sense. Sasuke had even betrayed his own village, but they still looked up to him after all of the trouble he caused us. What really pissed me off though, was that even after all that I did for the village, they still whispered when I walked by. It wasn't about how great I looked, or anything that could give me a decent self-esteem, but they were whispering things like "that fox boy". But I guess I should just face it, I was seen as a demon and I was always going to be seen as a demon to some people.

"_Uuuuuugh! _Dammit, Sasuke. We've been walking for so long, can we just stop now? It's already getting dark outside!"

I looked up at the sky, it was completely orange and there were no white, puffy clouds in the sky to add a little something to the scenery. Just an orange sky with a yellow ball of sun, floating downwards like it was a balloon running out of helium. My descriptions of romantic and beautiful settings weren't the best, I knew that.

"No. We have to keep walking, that way by the time it _is _dark outside, we've made it about half way to our destination."

Figures he would say no, especially when something was causing me pain. Why would he stop?

"But it won't be completely dark for another...half hour or something!"

"That's not my fault, Usuratonkachi."

Sakura gazed from Sasuke, to me, then back to Sasuke. A frown positioned perfectly on her face. "Come on, you guys. Don't fight..."

Blinking, I felt a bit guilty whenever Sakura frowned. It brought back memories of the failure that I brought to her and how Sasuke and I have both hurt her. I smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Sakura-chan! We're not fighting, just bickering like normal."

I gave her a thumbs-up sign while my smile didn't falter. I opened my eyes to look at her, and she was giving me a soft smile before she looked away. I lowered my hand, and my own smile softened as I gazed up at the sky and just decided to take my mind off the ache in my legs and feet. But when I started to drift off into my thoughts, Sasuke's voice interrupted me.

"Our plan is to camp out tonight, then by morning, we'll head out again. With a few hours of walking, we could be where the rogue ninjas are."

With just those two words that Sasuke had said without a sign of seeming ashamed in himself from being one of them, my whole mood changed around. I hadn't even taken notice to the fact that I had no idea what our mission was about since I wasn't paying attention, more now than ever. My mind had been so wrapped up on this uneasy feeling that I've been getting that I never stopped to think about what our mission was about.

"Rogue ninjas?"

"Mhm...is that a problem?" Sasuke looked back at me, his eyes piercing right through me. His gaze was as cold as ice and was as sharp as a knife. It felt like he had stabbed right through me, to get me to shut up.

"I-...uh,...no."

"Good."

Sasuke turned back around and kept walking. I took a quick glance at Sakura; she wasn't paying attention to us that much. So I was the only one who felt that way when hearing the words "rogue ninja". Why was I so emotionally tied to the subject when even Sakura wasn't?

**--**

Like I had predicted, about a half an hour passed until night had finally came. But Sakura had mentioned that it'd be best if we set up the tents before nightfall. Thank the lord she said it too, I thought my feet were about to fall off!

Moving back to a straight stand, I started to stretch my arms out. Then I tilted my body backwards to try and crack my back. I felt stiff from leaning down so much to finish the damn tents that they stuck me to. "Ahhh! Boy, I'm pooped."

I looked around then noticed something off.

"Hey, Sakura-chan? How come there's only two tents?"

Sakura was sitting next to the fire that Sasuke had made, sitting on a log and cooking my ramen that I had begged her a thousand times to make.

"My tent broke, so Sasuke let me have his. You'll have to share a tent with him tonight. Sorry, Naruto...That is, unless Sasuke wants to share a tent with _meee_?"

Sakura gazed over at Sasuke with special interest. He was standing off to the side, gazing off, doing his cool Sasuke thing, I guess. But he rejected Sakura by turning away immediately.

"No."

Sakura sighed in disappointment then went back to making my ramen. I watched Sasuke for a while. He seemed so distant and I wanted to know why. But like he would ever tell me.

"Okay, Naruto. Your ramen is all done!"

"OH, YES! FINALLY! I'M _STARVING_!"

I rushed over to Sakura's side and took the ramen cup from her with a pair of the many chopsticks she had packed for me. I plopped down on the ground and started to eat immediately. I had the biggest appetite, especially when it came to ramen. I've loved it since I was a kid and Iruka took me out for a treat. I never, ever got tired of the soup!

"Not so fast, Naruto! You're going to make yourself sick!"

Sakura scolded me while frowning again. Sometimes she acted like my mother, only more violent than a mother should be. She then stood up and yawned, running a hand through her short, pink hair.

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm pretty tired from walking for so long. If I'm not awake by the time we need to be, wake me up. Okay, guys? Night!"

She smiled at the both of us then went into her tent with her bag that had everything she needed. I waved, half-interested. Then spoke with a mouth full of ramen which everyone always hated when I did.

"Niiight, Sah-koowa!"

There came an annoyed sigh and it made me raise my gaze. I had almost forgotten that Sasuke was still outside and I was completely alone with him. It was so uncomfortable, and yet it irritated and annoyed me. I slowed my pace, eating my ramen as I secretly watched/glared at him. He didn't seem to be paying attention to me, in the first place. Then he did something that kind of surprised me. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Then with it, a lighter for the cigarettes. Since when had Sasuke starting _smoking_!? I never thought him to be the type. But then again,...he was always stressed out so it made a bit of sense for him to start. I wonder how long he had been a smoker now.

I placed my ramen cup down that was now empty and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand even though there really wasn't anything there to wipe away. As I did this, I heard the faint clicking and I knew it was Sasuke's lighter. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glow for a second before it quickly disappeared and a small cloud of smoke appeared. This really annoyed me, I hated when people smoked around me. And on top of it, it was Sasuke. Glaring up at him now, I muttered under my breath so he could only barely hear. "Do you mind?"

Removing the cigarette from his mouth, he kept one hand on his hip as the other arm with the cigarette placed firmly in between his fingers, hung there. Blowing out smoke, downwards and off to the side, he spoke calmly. "No, not really."

"Teme...when have you been a smoker?"

I stood, but as soon as I did, he gave me a sharp glare that made me want to sit right back down. But I didn't. I stood, eyes locked onto his hateful ones that I wondered if he still planned to kill me later down the road. He didn't answer as he took in another breath of the smoke, then blew out after holding it for a moment.

"Sasuke!"

He flicked the cigarette away then blew out the last cloud of smoke he had inhaled. "There, it's gone. Now shut up and stop annoying the hell out of me, Usuratonkachi."

His sharp words were like a slap to the face as I watched with a open mouth. Sasuke was even colder than usual tonight and I had no idea why. "Sa-..."

Before I could even finish his name, Sasuke had turned as if cutting me off like a sharp knife hacking through my words. He then began walking away from me, with this aura that said he was pissed off for some reason. I had no clue what I had done so horribly wrong to make him act in such a way. Sure, Sasuke and I had fights here and there but that was just normal for the two of us. We always fought, but Sasuke never really go this serious, or this cold about a stupid, little argument. My eyes watched him closely with each step that he took, each step he took away from _me_. In the pit of my stomach I felt a sort of heavy weight as if I had just swallowed a ten pound weight and it was pressing against the bottom of my stomach. Was it the feeling of guilt? I wasn't exactly sure, but it wasn't something that I wanted to feel. It felt almost like...rejection, just like I had felt when Sasuke had left all those years ago. Yet it felt like it was just yesterday when I had lost Sasuke; when I had felt like I was completely useless because he didn't even want to stay because of our friendship, our...brother-ship. Just for the pure fact that even if Sasuke didn't have his family, he had me. No matter what, I would have been and still am here for him. I understand Sasuke more than anyone, and I think maybe that's why he hates me so much. He didn't want to admit that maybe, just maybe...Somebody felt the same way as him. Somebody else knew what he was going through, the _pain _that he delt with every day of his life. Sasuke's pain was my pain, and it would always be like that. And he hated it.

Of course, I wasn't going to let Sasuke just walk away from me like that. Sasuke started to disappear in the distance of the darkness shrouded by the many trees that occupied the space of the forest. But immediately, before I let him completely disappear from my sight, I followed after him. I allowed myself to get a bit closer so Sasuke was off in the distance, but still visible. I knew he knew I was following him. That was completely obvious. But I wouldn't say a word until he stopped and I caught up with him.

--

We had been walking for a good ten minutes, until finally Sasuke came to a stop. I was pretty thankful he did because my legs were already aching from the long walk before this shorter one. He had stopped just in the middle of a small, circular space of the forest. It was still dark, and you could only see enough. When I was a good, few paces away from Sasuke, his voice made me stop.

"You're such an idiot."

I had halted in spot, and I knew I was staring at him with wide eyes of confusion and as if he had said something horrible. I must have looked ridiculous, but he wasn't even looking at me so I didn't mind. "Wha...?"

"Don't you ever get the hint that you're not _wanted_? Or do you just not know when to give up?"

If that didn't stab at me, the look Sasuke turned to give me did. His eyes were filled with hatred, loathing, and irritation. Why the hell did he only give me this look? Others he just seemed annoyed with, but with me, he gave me the whole package.

"Sasuke...?"

A deep growl came from him and he turned completely around. Sasuke looked so angered that I didn't even know how to comprehend it. "Just go back to the site and stop bothering me, you moron! If I walk away from you, it means I don't want you near me!"

I felt my blood rushing with anger, and usually I would spit something right back at him. Like an insult, or some kind of form of self-defense. But this time I couldn't. I couldn't because I was tired of it. I thought Sasuke and I had grown up at least a little bit from then. We were 19-years-old now and we weren't kids anymore. I wanted to have a more mature friendship with Sasuke now, but it didn't even seem like we were friends anymore. Every day, his emotions were different. Tonight I couldn't even understand them and they shot at me like a bolt of lightning. I felt the muscles in my arms shake and I clenched my fists as I knew my eyes were getting tears in them. I _hated _the fact that Sasuke always made me cry like I was weak and stupid.

"You won't make me cry anymore...You ass! I'm tired of trying to be friends with you when all you want to do is treat me like I'm trash!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs, I didn't care if Sasuke was completely un-phased. I closed my eyes tight and just shouted until I knew I could leave, satisfied enough where I wouldn't break down.

"I'm not trash, you just think you're too good for _anyone_! I'm sick of it! Go ahead and be an ass because I'm done, following you around and trying to pretend like we were like we once were! Because you're not the Sasuke I knew!"

That didn't even make sense! I didn't know what I was saying. I turned and just ran, feeling stupid with every word I just screamed at him. Because it wasn't what I really wanted to say. None of it was what I really wanted to look Sasuke in the eye and shout at him about. I couldn't say the things I really wanted to say to Sasuke. And I don't think I'd ever be able to. So I just ran like a coward, the coward I have been trying to lock inside myself all these years. The coward that only Sasuke managed to make me feel like I am. And I kept running until I found myself in my tent, laying down, and sobbing. Feeling weak again like when I was little.

The way Sasuke made me feel.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to be working on more very soon. Sooo, keep an eye out and be sure to read. Thanks much!**

**Message. Review. Fav. Alert. All that good stuff! :D**


End file.
